Hedonismo
by hikari eternity
Summary: Tendencia a la búsqueda del placer. "—Por favor. Dámelo."


¡Hola! Ya sé que tengo mejores historias que actualizar. Pero creo que no he visto nada hard de ellos (y quizás nadie lo lea). En fin, que lo hacía o no podía seguir con mi vida.

Esto es un PWP? Que básicamente significa que no tiene una trama.

* * *

HEDONISMO

Es un beso sucio, de esos que tanto lo prenden, que lo obligan a abrir sumisamente las piernas y acoger con gusto las caderas del mayor. Puede que refunfuñe que es injusto, que se aprovecha de que es débil, y que sucumbe fácilmente ante sus obscenas caricias.

Oikawa no dice nada, prefiere callarlo con su boca, con su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del moreno. Concentrándose en morder el labio inferior, en succionar la lengua tímida de Tobio, como si le hiciera una felación. Kageyama puede quejarse mucho, porque a veces le escurre la saliva por la comisura de los labios, o porque sin darse cuenta su playera se levanta más allá de lo que, normalmente, le permite. Dándole acceso a sus pezones duros; botoncitos rosados que resaltaban en su piel blanca. Una zona erógena que lo hacía estremecerse ante el tacto rudo del mayor. A Oikawa le molesta que Tobio se muerda sus suspiros cuando aprieta un pezón con delicadeza, por eso lo hace con más fuerza. Kageyama se queja con los ojos, pero sus labios emiten un gemido alto.

La delicadeza no es lo suyo.

La pasividad de Kageyama solo llega hasta ahí. Con dedos hábiles baja el cierre de la chamarra de Tooru, y aunque lo deteste, separa las rasposas manos del castaño de su cuerpo. Le toma unos dos minutos poder quitarle la prenda. Uno más el despojarlo de la playera blanca que reza algo sobre ovnis. Los ojos azules de Kageyama se deleitan con la figura atlética de su novio, con los cuadritos de su abdomen que le hacen sentir el deseo de lamer cada uno de ellos. De tatuar bajo sus clavículas su nombre, marcándolo como suyo. Como no puede, prefiere acercar su rostro y succionar una porción de piel, ahí donde termina su hueso y empieza el brazo. Cuando se aleja puede apreciar una marquita morada.

A Kageyama le prende morder.

Oikawa va más allá de eso.

Comprende lo que pasa por la cabeza del moreno, quiere dejar en claro que le pertenece. Que es suyo. Esa sangre extravasada bajo su piel no es más que un signo de advertencia. Tooru es más o menos así, quiere dejarle en claro al mundo entero que Kageyama Tobio es suyo, que no puede ser de otra forma. Almas gemelas. Unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Y cosas cursis que se permite decir con sinceridad cuando hacen el amor. Así que Oikawa también marca a Tobio. Pero él es más inteligente. Se encarga de dejar su huella en la psique del menor. Así Kageyama será una marca andante, así no necesitará manchar la pulcra piel que tanto lo enloquece. Así no hay forma de que nadie vaya a llevárselo lejos. Kageyama siempre regresará por sus propios pies hacia él.

Vuelven a juntar sus bocas, esta vez de forma lenta y poco coordinada. Compiten por ver quién de los dos le quita el más rápido al contrario. Gana Kageyama, compone una risa de satisfacción, dotando su rostro (que ha dejado de ser el de un niño) de una belleza que solo Oikawa ha visto. Eso lo enloquece. Tobio se ve sensual, ahí, sobre la encimera de la cocina; con la playera alzada, los pezones duros, las mejillas rosas, las pupilas dilatadas (y es todo tan azul que Oikawa teme asfixiarse en su constelación personal), los fuertes muslos rodeándolo, la tensión del pantalón ante la inminente erección.

Hubiese deseado quitarle la estorbosa prenda, liberarlo de su prisión. Hacerlo ver la luz. Pero no.

Oikawa se limitó a subir la playera, a descubrir todo su pecho. A observarlo con cierta idolatría. Quitó el cinturón del pantalón del menor, todo ante el escrutinio del chico, todavía sin intervenir.

—Tobio-chan — canturreó —, dame tus manos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Solo dámelas

El moreno obedeció con reticencia, aun dudoso de las intenciones del mayor. Podía confiar en el castaño, se convenció. Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, como para saber que Tooru sería incapaz de herirlo, físicamente. No podía decir lo mismo de los demás ámbitos en su relación. Oikawa era voluble, algo infantil y bastante rencoroso. Él, en cambio, era malo para leer a las personas y las situaciones. No sabía contestar de manera mordaz, entendía poco el sarcasmo, no captaba las bromas. Ni las sutilezas. Hablando sinceramente, ere pésimo para establecer relaciones interpersonales. Así que era, hasta cierto punto, algo normal el que se dijeran cosas hirientes de vez en cuando.

Y la única forma de hacer que su relación funcionara, era a base de confianza ciega. Y el mudo deseo de continuar juntos.

Cuando extendió las manos, el mayor se las apresó con el cinturón. No era un buen amarre, aunque sí era incómodo. Ejercía cierto dolor al intentar mover las muñecas, de modo que Kageyama se quedó inmóvil. Cavilando sobre que reacción debería ser la adecuada en ese momento; instintivamente empezó a calentarse, preparándose para protegerse de un peligro inexistente. No quería mostrar inseguridad y miedo ante los divertidos ojos del mayor, así que se mordió el labio inferior.

Aún tenso, no se percató del momento en que Oikawa se deshizo de sus pantalones y el bóxer rojo. Su erección liberada se alzó orgullosa de entre la cama de vello púbico negro, recién cortado. Obscenamente su pene saludó el rostro lujurioso de Tooru, su contestación fue una caricia en el glande.

—Lindo Tobio, voy a llevarte al cuarto ¿está bien?

—Ajá.

Tooru levantó en vilo el peso del menor, que no era poco a decir verdad, pero no se quejó por ello, tampoco Tobio pudo notar que hiciera algún esfuerzo extra. Con sus piernas sujetas a la cintura del mayor, su miembro se rozaba contra la suave piel del duro abdomen contrario, enviándole escalofríos placenteros. Contra sus nalgas sentía la tela de la ropa interior del castaño. La ropa quedó olvidada en la cocina. Suerte que vivieran juntos.

La habitación que compartían era la más grande del pequeño apartamento que rentaban. Como universitarios seguían siendo mantenidos en su mayor parte por sus padres, sus caprichos y extras salían de trabajos de medio tiempo con una paga decente. Gracias a ello tenían una televisión instalada en la recamara, una cama más grande y los dos peluches de cuervos que descansaban en el medio de la misma.

Tobio fue depositado con sumo cuidado, del mismo modo en que Tooru le besaba cuando llegaba de la escuela, en la frente, con los ojos cerrados. Dulce y cariñoso.

De un momento a otro, Kageyama había olvidado por completo el cinturón apresándolo, o que solo él estuviera totalmente desnudo, también ignoró el hecho de que Tooru se alejó de él unos instantes para rebuscar en el mueblecito a un lado de la cama. Cuando regresó llevaba las manos en la espalda, como un niño pequeño escondiendo algún caramelo. Sonreía inocentemente, formando los hoyuelos que tanto enloquecían a Tobio, con la alegría llenando sus orbes chocolate. La clara expresión de que deseaba pedirle algo, y de que esperaba que no se negara. La clase de petición que Kageyama rechazaría fácilmente.

—Tobio, me gustaría que me dieras permiso para usar esto — Oikawa reveló lo que llevaba en las manos. Kageyama ladeó el rostro, confundido. Segundos después el rojo de su sangre estalló en su rostro. Para el menor, aquello no era otra más que un dildo pequeño… aunque llevaba un control remoto.

—¡No vas a meterme un dildo! — chilló avergonzado el menor.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es un plug anal!

—Yo no veo la diferencia, Tooru…

—¡Pero si es clarísima! Solo míralo — Oikawa acercó el objeto al rostro del moreno, los ojos azules recorrieron la forma. Para él sí parecía ser un dildo, quizás más pequeño de los que había llegado a ver con el castaño (aunque nunca hubieran usado uno), además de contar con el extremo ensanchado. Se le figuró como un sombrerito piramidal.

—Pues sigo pensando que es lo mismo — gruñó. Sintiendo como su erección comenzaba a debilitarse.

—Vamos amor, solo déjame probar. Si no te gusta lo tiro a la basura. ¿Te parece? — el rostro de niño mimado de Tooru ablando la decisión del menor, no era tanto que él quisiera experimentar con aquella cosa, era más bien que quería complacer al mayor. Hacerlo sentir bien.

—Pero si no me gusta lo tiras, he.

Tooru asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, se echó sobre el cuerpo de Tobio, aunque este se removió cuando sintió el peso de su pareja sobre sus manos aprisionadas. En compensación obtuvo un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Oikawa sostuvo su peso con sus manos mientras se acomodaba sobre Tobio, inclinándose un poco para, únicamente, delinear los labios delgados y algo resecos del moreno. Mientras recorría el cuerpo delgado con sus manos grandes y cálidas. Paseándose suavemente por sus costados, intentando trazar las costillas y los músculos esculpidos a base de ejercicio. La erección de Tobio se frotaba contra la tela del bóxer de Tooru, provocándole una molesta sensación que quedaba opacada por el placer de los labios tersos del mayor. Un laberinto de lengüetazos y mordidas nimias sobre su yugular. Pequeños besos en sus pectorales. Una deliciosa distracción que Tobio conocía demasiado bien, por ello se percató de los largos dedos que exploraban sin timidez entre sus muslos. Prodigándole una serie de caricias demasiado suaves, en algún punto dejó de sentir las manos acariciándolo. Solo lengua y dientes en su abdomen que se contraía involuntariamente. Después el frío del lubricante. Soportó sin demasiada molestia el primer dedo gelatinoso, arqueó la espalda para poder dar mejor acceso al castaño. Y como sabía qué continuaría, decidió perderse en la sensación del sedoso cabello acariciándose contra sus caderas, de los besos que fueron dejados cuidadosamente ahí justo sobre los sobresalientes huesos. Con los ojos cerrados solo importaba el calor de Tooru, su esencia masculina flotando en el ambiente, llenando sus fosas nasales; a sus oídos captando los ronroneos bajitos del mayor, como cuando degustaba algo que en verdad le gustara. Su cuerpo reaccionaba honestamente a las caricias recibidas. Él se limitaba a jadear entrecortado, a girar la cabeza buscando una forma de mitigar el placer, porque sentía que se derretiría, o porque las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. De cierto modo, aquello era del todo normal y al mismo tiempo no. Probablemente solo era él percibiendo a Tooru.

Al tercer dedo se sorprendió cuando descubrió que al lineal procedimiento no le seguía el pene de Tooru dentro de él. Aquel trozo de carne fue sustituido por el plug. Al contacto frío del material, su primer impulso fue el de cerrar las piernas, algo que realizó de forma inconsciente. Golpeando sin querer a Tooru. El castaño gruñó una maldición (muy probablemente un _joder_ ) y Tobio quiso resarcir su error, pedir una disculpa no, pero cuando lo intentó de su boca solo salió un gritito mezcla de sorpresa y placer. Su boca se mantuvo abierta mientras un ser irreconocible (al menos así lo sintió Tobio) gemía sin decoro alguno.

El maldito plug vibraba. Y muy probablemente tuviera velocidades el controlito ese, puesto que la intensidad solo subía y Tobio (que aún tenía las manos sujetadas) no sabía ni a que aferrarse. Cerró más las piernas, encogiéndolas, luego abriéndolas. Sus manos subían y bajaban, entrelazó los dedos con fuerza, incluso sintiendo que después aquello le dolería. Arqueó la espalda, deseoso de más. Y gimió sin pudor, fuerte y claro, susurraba queditos _cógeme ahora. Sí, sí. Hazlo. Cógeme así._ Palabras que no diría normalmente, ni siquiera sumido en el placer del orgasmo. Tooru lo sabía, su pequeño amante era un timorato. ¡Y así lo amaba!

Tobio sintió que el orgasmo le besaba desde las plantas de los pies hasta los parpados. Ascendía vertiginosamente al cielo. Pero el mundo era muy puto, porque así como se había sorprendido por la vibración, también se sorprendió al sentir que esta se detenía. Dejándolo en un limbo maldito.

—Lindo Tobio, ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que vuelva a ponerlo? ¡Dime, pequeño Tobio! ¿Qué es lo que deseas? — la sonrisa de Tooru era radiante, su erección era magnifica. Probablemente Tobio había quemado sus últimas neuronas en ese momento, a lo mejor aún vibraban dentro de él. Ese rostro rojo, esas pupilas dilatadas que oscurecían de lujuria los ojos azules, los hinchados labios, el sudor que bajaba de su sien. La belleza de Tobio bajo su poder. Su placer en la palma de su mano. Su marca personal penetrando cada poro. De cualquier forma seguía siendo un maldito — ¿No vas a decirme nada, Tobio?

Oikawa esperaba que ese silencio se prolongara, que Tobio tardara más en perder esa timidez, estaba acostumbrado a ello. A darle un poco y esperar pacientemente a que fuera Tobio quien le rogara por más.

No obstante, Tobio, todavía en ese limbo de sensaciones y deseoso de llegar al cielo o a donde fuera, abrió los ojos y los fijo en los de Tooru. Vio su deseo reflejado en el chocolate de esos orbes, vio lo indecente de su propio rostro, lo impúdico de sus gemidos y suplicas, contempló la satisfacción del rostro ajeno. Como el mayor podía excitarse sin ser tocado. Del mismo modo en que él debía parecer desesperado, Tooru parecía extasiado.

—Por favor… — empezó Tobio, usando sus talones para acercarse más hacia la pelvis del mayor, abriendo las piernas. Ofreciéndose. — Tooru, por favor. Dámelo.

Y las palabras fueron las correctas, la entonación fue sublime, el gesto lo encandiló. Tooru supo en ese instante que Kageyama Tobio sería absolutamente suyo para siempre. Toda su piel olería a él. En su mente compartiría trono con el voleibol (había que ser realista, Tobio amaba ese deporte). Su alma se acababa de encadenar a la suya. Y si no existía el hilo rojo del destino, pues él acababa de crearlo.

Tooru retiró el cinturón de las manos del menor, consciente de que terminaría por hacerse daño con lo brusco que era. Besó cada palma, uno a uno los nudillos para finalizar en el dorso. Como todo un caballero. Tobio entonces usó sus manos para acariciar el atractivo rostro del mayor, delineo sus mejillas, acarició los labios con gestos temblorosos. Como si fuera incapaz de comprender que Tooru no se rompería. Lo obligó a echarse sobre él. Simplemente para hacer uso de su peso y fuerza y dejar bajo de él, el cuerpo del mayor. Se sentó sobre las caderas angostas. Trazó con un dedo cada línea cincelada en ese cuerpo inmaculado.

En un principio su cuerpo reaccionó ante la nueva postura y el objeto extraño dentro de él, intentando expulsarlo. Tuvo que usar sus propias manos para introducirlo lentamente de nuevo. Sonrojándose porque los penetrantes ojos de Oikawa no habían perdido detalle. Sinceramente a Tobio le avergonzaba el que Tooru viera su cuerpo desnudo, una estupidez teniendo en cuenta que parecían conejos en época de apareamiento. No era como que su lujuria fuera de dimensiones estratosféricas, más bien se relacionaba con sus horribles personalidades. Usaban sus cuerpos para expresarse. Si hubieran tenido la creatividad para escribir, habrían hecho canciones o poemas. Si sus manos prodigiosas fueran buenas para pintar, hubieran llenado su departamento de retratos y paisajes que versaran sobre su mutuo amor. Si tuvieran talento en la cocina se harían cenas románticas, con champagne barato y velitas sobre vasos. Pero solo eran monstruosamente hábiles para el voleibol. Por ello pasaban todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos, o en contacto. Las manos entrelazadas (con Tooru ignorando los pucheros de Tobio, porque eso era _demasiado_ cursi), besos a escondidas, cabellos despeinados, besos soplados, guiños coquetos (solo por parte de Tooru, a Kageyama probablemente se le caería el ojo de solo intentarlo).

Al final, pudo posicionarse sobre sus rodillas. Inclinándose rápidamente para introducir el miembro del castaño en su boca. Tooru gruñó apenas conteniéndose. Lo suyo no era gemir como si estuvieran en una porno. Él gruñía, balbuceaba, expulsaba el aliento pesado por la nariz. La repentina acción de Tobio le hizo alzar las caderas, buscando más profundidad dentro de aquella cavidad húmeda. Tobio procedió entonces a lamer superficialmente toda la extensión. Negándose a meterla toda, si lo hacía se provocaría arcadas. Con una mano sostuvo los testículos, acariciándolos con movimientos circulares. Con la otra se ayudó en la felación. Subiendo y bajando lentamente mientras su lengua se encargaba del glande.

Tooru se relajaba de a poco, dejándose llevar por las, siempre bien recibidas, caricias en su pene. Debía de admitir con cierto orgullo que tardaba un poco más de que Tobio para eyacular. En sí, Tobio no era bueno en los orales. Con lo torpe que era, había recibido una que otra dolorosa mordida. Su timidez le impedía acariciarlo abiertamente. O mejor dicho, parecía temeroso de hacerlo mal. El que esta vez acariciara sus testículos era nuevo. Ayudarse con la otra mano era algo que hacía de vez en cuando. Pero cantar mientras descendía hasta la base del pene, eso sí era nuevo. Los movimientos de las mejillas, la vibración, eran nuevos estímulos. Aunados a la garganta profunda, tuvo que tensar sus muslos, reprimiendo sus impulsos. Sin embargo no tuvo el valor de apartar la vista de su novio, quien en algún punto hizo contacto visual con él. Oikawa esperaba que se alejara, avergonzado como de costumbre. Nuevamente lo sorprendió. El azul de sus ojos prácticamente había desaparecido, consumido por el negro de la pupila. Un fino aro, un gran agujero negro que impedía escapar a la luz, que lo obligaba a entrar debido a su fuerza de gravedad. O sabría Dios.

—To…Tobio-chan — llamó Oikawa, levantando medio cuerpo. Viendo como subía y bajaba la cabellera negra —. Espera. Solo, uff, espera…

Tobio contestó algo, pero como el miembro de Tooru dentro de su boca, solo consiguió un espasmo de parte del castaño.

—Tobio… en verdad. Espera. ¡Voy… castigarte!

El aludido pasó de él olímpicamente, centrándose en su tarea. No era como que le agradara la idea de ser castigado. Pero por primera vez en toda su vida sexual activa, había conseguido que el mayor temblara con sus caricias. Sabía que era malo. Y eso probablemente porque no sabía si llegaba a calificar como pésimo. Preguntarle al castaño para evaluar su desempeño tampoco era una opción. Suficiente con ver algunos videos _muy instructivos._ En todo caso estaba feliz con el resultado. Tooru jadeaba pesadamente. Sintió la mano del mayor sobre sus cabellos, imaginó que entonces le retiraría de ahí, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Muy por el contrario sus cabellos fueron apresados en un puño. Se le impuso una nueva velocidad. Su recompensa fueron los gemidos del castaño. Satisfecho, degustó de todo el miembro. Fue tan lejos como para lamer también los testículos. Pero su mayor fervor se concentró en bajar todo lo que pudiera, respirando por su nariz para no ahogarse, cuidando de no ser muy brusco al llegar al fondo de su boca.

—¡Tobio, Tobio!

Para Tooru el mundo explotó en fractales coloridos. Para Tobio, el mundo se volvió salado y viscoso, muy blanco y espeso. Tooru se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón. Tobio resistió el impulso de vomitar, tragándose el semen. El alma luminosa de Tooru ascendió, saliendo de su cuerpo, expandiéndose y coloreando los fractales imaginarios de su cabeza. Tobio sintiendo su pecho rebosante de satisfacción. La consciencia adormilada de Tooru estableciendo una pasmosa quietud, un nirvana estableciéndose en el imperfecto cuerpo. Tobio escalando sobre el cuerpo de Tooru, deseoso por liberarse. Una sonrisa de maldad pura.

—Eso ha sido genial, lindo Tobio — empezó, acariciando su rostro, besándole con ternura —. Pero te dije que te detuvieras o iba a castigarte — el olvidado control reluciendo en la mano abierta de Tooru.

—¿Piensas dejarme así? — Tobio en realidad esperaba una recompensa. Como ser follado hasta la inconciencia, o hasta que le doliera el culo. Lo que sucediera primero.

—No amor, yo sería incapaz. Tienes todo mi permiso de tocarte mientras yo voy a bañarme.

Tobio recibe un beso casto en su frente, pero es dejado de lado, sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Con una dolorosa erección entre las piernas y un objeto de dudosa procedencia entre sus nalgas. El control se va con Tooru al baño. Y el agua que debe salir de la regadera ha de estar malditamente fría, pero eso poco le importa a Tooru. Él se queda bajo el chorro de agua. Intentando serenarse, calmar su espíritu y su sangre. Claro que preferiría estar muy dentro de Tobio, pero en una escala de prioridades, la número uno es dejarle en claro al moreno que él manda, aunque no lo parezca. Con todo y eso, no puede evitar presionar el botón de encendido. Y se ríe condenadamente feliz al escuchar el gritito sorprendido de Tobio.

La felicidad burbujea en su interior al percatarse de que ha abierto una puerta en Tobio. La de la obscenidad, la lujuria, el deseo.

El hedonismo.

* * *

Capítulo único. Con suerte me animo a subir algún que otro capítulo, no directamente relacionado con este. Simplemente que tengan en común fetiches, juguetes, parafilias (aunque tengo entendido que ya no se llaman así, solo no recuerdo su nuevo nombre).

Todo sea porque hace siglos que no escribo nada de esto, así que estoy muy oxidada.

¿Peticiones? Pueden hacerlas, pero solo de la filia, o fetiche. La pareja la escojo yo (bajo riesgo de que sea hetero, o una pareja crack — soy amante de las causas perdidas —. Si aún así se animan. Me lo pensaré).

Cuídense.


End file.
